Et toutes ces filles
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sasuke je sais que tu me trompes, qu’il y a des filles que tu aimes plus que moi… POV naruto


**Titre : **Et toutes ces filles

**Autatrice** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer** si j'avais les droits d'auteurs je serais pas ici à me tourner les pouces, mais je signerais des autographes.

**Résumé :** Sasuke je sais que tu me trompes, qu'il y a des filles que tu aimes plus que moi… (POV naruto)

**Genre :** drabble donc court !! Si quelqu'un me dit que c'est trop court, je l'assomme !

**Couple :** sasunaru

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Tu sors le soir, tu me dis que tu vas juste marcher, mais moi je sais que tu vas dans des bars chercher des filles. Tu embrasses le creux de leur cou comme tu sais si bien le faire et tu les noies dans tes bras où elles se plongent avec ivresse, tu leur fais passer un merveilleux moment et tu rentres à la maison. Tu m'embrasses à peine et tu pars te coucher, fatigué. Je sais que c'est ce que tu fais, et moi je reste à la maison et je pleure en silence. Et puis un jour tu rentres plus tôt, tu vois mes larmes avant que je n'ai le temps de dissimuler, tu t'avances vers moi inquiet.

- Naruto, qu'est ce qui y a ?

Je ne réponds pas. Tu devrais savoir pourquoi je vais si mal. Tu n'insistes pas, tu me sers dans tes bras, et je me souviens pourquoi je t'aime et pourquoi je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

- Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Moi aussi Naruto.

Quand je pars en mission, tu fais visiter notre lit à d'autres. Je pourrais presque sentir leurs odeurs à des kilomètres, et je pleure de solitude, je voudrais que tu sois là et que tu me dises que ce n'est pas vrai. Je te croirais pas, mais tes mensonges sont mon oxygène, dis moi que tu m'aimes. Et alors que je me dis que ça sert à rien, que tu m'as oublié et que quand je vais rentrer tu voudras plus de moi, tu débarques dans l'auberge où je suis installé :

- Tu me manquais trop, que tu me dis

Et tu me sers tout contre toi, au creux de tes bras, là où j'ai si chaud, là où mon cœur bat le mieux.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

- Moi aussi Sasuke.

Qu'est ce que c'est ce rouge à lèvre sur ta joue ? Une des tes fan qui t'as agressé.

Qu'est ce que c'est ce nouveau numéro ? Le dentiste

Qu'est ce que c'est ce cadeau qui n'est pas de moi ? Sakura

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce silence ? Je sais, tu me regardes sans rien dire, parce que tu veux me quitter, tu m'aimes plus, tu veux qu'on se sépare, tu n'en peux plus de moi.

- Naruto…

Alors je fonds en larme et je te crie que je t'aime, que tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux je m'en moque, que tout ce que je veux c'est rester auprès de toi. Tu fronces les sourcils :

- Il n'y a que toi Naruto

- Et ces filles le soir ?

- Quelles filles ?

- Et ces filles quand je pars ?

- Mais quelles filles ?

- Celles que tu vois… Celles que tu aimes plus que moi…

Tu m'ébouriffes les cheveux doucement :

- Il n'y a que toi Naruto, tu es celui que j'aime le plus.

- Alors pourquoi tu sors le soir ?

- Pour marcher

- C'est tout ?

- Bien sûr

- C'est vraiment tout ?

- Fais moi confiance

- J'ai confiance en toi… Mais ces filles… Sont sûrement tellement mieux que moi

- Il n'existe personne mieux que toi.

Il conclue en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'entraîne dans une danse, je me sens revivre, je suis heureux quand il est là, je veux qu'il reste toujours. Couché l'un contre l'autre dans notre lit, tu me regardes et tu me souris :

- Il n'existe personne mieux que toi, Naruto

Et je te crois, parce que je suis la seule personne à qui tu souris. Et maintenant le soir, quand tu pars marcher, j'y vais avec toi, pour pouvoir lié ma main à la tienne. Et tu souris, tu souris, tu souris.

Alors je souris aussi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : en fait j'avais pensé à cette histoire quand j'étais encore à Courchevel, mais je l'avais pas écrite parce que j'y pensais en marchant dans la montagne ! Et ce soir je voulais écrire et j'avais pas d'idée, alors j'ai repris celle là.

Sasuke : un conseil la prochaine fois abstient toi, je passe pour un infidèle là dedans !

Naruto : oiiiin tu vas à gauche à droite

Sasuke : même pas vrai, y a que toi que j'aime

Naruto bouille de phoque : c'est vrai ?

Sasuke : bien sûr !

L'autatrice : comme c'est mignon !!!

Sasuke : bon allez salut, Naruto viens, allons loin de cette folle

Naruto : ouiiii Youhou !


End file.
